superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry Kids Show (1992)
Opening Titles * "Tom & Jerry Kids Show" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Buzz Potamkin, Fred Seibert * Co-Executive Producer · Turner Broadcasting: Jack Petrik * Producers: Joseph Barbera, Don Jurwich * Co-Producer: Kay Wright * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Carl Urbano, Don Lusk, Oscar Dufau, Paul Sommer, Robert Alvarez, Jay Sarbry * Story Editors: Neal Barbera and Don Jurwich * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Frank Andrina, Sam Nicholson, Allen Wilzbach, Art Scott, Joan Drake, Ken Southworth, Margaret Nichols * Storyboard Directors: Jerry Eisenberg, Bob Singer * Storyboard Artists: Tony Benedict, Chris Cuddington, Ric Estrada, David Feiss, Herb Hazelton, Brian Hogan, Enrique B. May, Bruce Morris, Tom Nesbitt, Floyd Norman, Bill Perez, John Rice, Lew Saw, Joel Seibel, Don Sheppard, Iwao Takamoto, Jim Wiloughby * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Directors: Kris Zimmerman, Lynne Batchelor * Talent Coordinators: Jill Ziegenahagen, Jamie Thomason * Principal Voice Actors: Charlie Adler, William Callaway, Patrick Fraley, Teresa Ganzel, Dick Gautier, Phil Hartman, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman * Additional Voices: Brandon Adams, Scott Bullock, Joe Alaskey, Arthur Burghardt, Patricia Alice Albrecht, Greg Burson, Lewis Arquette, Hamilton Camp, Rene Auberjonois, Nancy Cartwright, Michael Bell, Marsha Clark, Gregg Berger, Selette Cole, Susan Blu, Townsend Coleman, Sorrell Booke, Danny Cooksey, Charlie Brill, Bud Cort, Nicole Brown, Jesse Corti, Peter Cullen, Joan Gerber, Brian Cummings, Barry Gordon, Jim Cummings, Archie Hahn, Tim Curry, Pamela Hayden, Jennifer Darling, George Hearn, Mari Devon, Dana Hill, Nancy Dussault, Jerry Houser, Maggie Egan, Tony Jay, June Foray, Arte Johnson, Brad Garrett, Vicki Juditz, Kathy Garver, Zale Kessler, Kip King, Brian Mitchell, Paul Kreppel, Alan Oppenheimer, Maurice LaMarche, Bibi Osterwald, David Lander, Gary Owens, Allan Lurie, Patricia Parris, Sherry Lynn, Rob Paulsen, Tress MacNeille, Pat Pinney, Kenneth Mars, Clive Revill, Chuck McCann, Henry Polic II, Edie McClurg, Tony Pope Diane Michelle, Hal Rayle, Bob Ridgely, Kimmy Robertson, Stuart Robinson, Roger Rose, Neil Ross, Ronnei Schell, Susan Silo, Hal Smith, Kath Soucie, Sally Struthers, Barbara Stuart, Marcelo Tubert, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Jimmy Weldon, Jane Wiedlin, Lee Wilkof, April Winchell, JoAnne Worley * Music by: Tom Worrall, Gary Lionelli * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wgatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parviz Parandoush * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Character Design: Judith Clarke, Jerry Eisenberg, Mike Goguen, Bob Singer, Butch Hartman, Pete Alvarado, Scott Hill, Mark Christiansen, Brian Hogan, Erin Clark, Leonard Johnson, Lance Falk, Marcus Nickerson, David Fasset, Bob Onorato, Jim Franzen, Lew Ott, Rick Schneider, Jim Stenstrum, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Denise Shimabukuro, Mitchell Walker, Jr., Robert Sledge, Donna Zeller * Design Assistants: Dana Jo Granger, Jesus Rodriguez, Viki Kirch, Mario Williams, Barbara Kureger, Tran Vu, Stacey Nichols * Layout Artists: Bill Proctor, Phil Lewis, Joe Binggeli, John Guerin * Animation Supervisors: Frank Andrina, Dan Hunn, David Michener * Animation: Barry Anderson, Ernesto Lopez, Brenda Banks, Bill Nunes, Michael V. Bennett, Bill Reed, Oliver "Lefty" Callahan, Kunio Shimamura, Moon Choi, Robert Sledge, Mark Christiansen, Bob Tyler, Derek Eversfield, John Walker * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Allison Belliveau, Joseph Binggeli, Steve Butz, Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Jonathon Goley, Jim Hickey, Jerry Loveland, Patti Palmer-Phillipson, Andrew Phillipson, Craig Robertson, Leonard Robledo, Ron Roesch * Word Processing: Gail Prewitt, Linda Germain * Xeorography: Star Wirth * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Animation Checking Supervisors: Jan Adams, Gina Bradley * Color Key: Suzette Darling, Kathleen Hardin * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Beth Goodwin, Bob Revall, Howard Schwartz * Production Coordinators: Sandy Benenati, Yvonne Palmer, Vicki Casper * Production Assistants: Heidi Galperin, Ann Powell, Sandy Benenati, Vlaerie Menk, Shannon Fallis-Kane, Linda Moore, Debby Lathrop, Joe Moriconi * Program Administrators: Ellen Cockrill, Annie Montgomery, Barbara Simon-Dierks * Production Publicists: Allison Hill, Tom Brocato, Sarah Baisley * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Larry C. Cowan * Editors: Gil Iverson, Tim Iverson, Tom Gleason * Music Editors: Peter Collier, Mark Shiney * Sound Editors: Michele Douglas, Ron Fedele, Paul Douglas, Jon Johnson * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Denise Whitfield, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Sound Editing: 21st Century Sound Design Corporation * Music and Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial & Sound Inc. * Sound Direction; Ed Collins * Re-Recording Mixers: Ezra Dweck, Ally Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Camera Supervisor: Dan Bunn * Produced in Association with: Fil-Cartoons, Inc., Mr. Big Cartoons and Wang Film Production Co., Ltd. * Production Supervisors: Jerry Smith, Deane Taylor, Craig Handley, Wayne Dearing, Bob Marples * Executive in Charge of Production for Turner Broadcasting: Vivian Schiller * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Ted Turner * International Production Executive: Paul Sabella * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA'®', Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1992 Turner Entertainment Company · All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual person, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Closing Logos * A H-B Production Co. and Turner Entertainment Co. Cartoon Category:TV Series Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Fox Kids